


Night by the fire

by Just_a_weeb



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_weeb/pseuds/Just_a_weeb
Summary: Bill and Dipper have been dating for a while now and Bill has a very important question.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Night by the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abster001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/gifts).



> Aaaaaaaaaa i finally got it done! I really hope you like it @Abster001

They were in college when they first met. It was a business class, as romantic as that was, they didn’t get along at first. 

Bill would tease Dipper about his obsession with the paranormal. Chastise him that he wouldn’t be able to pitch a show about hunting the creatures of the night. And being the sore loser that Dipper is he started to pull pranks on the boy. 

With his sisters help he would steal Bills eye patch, throw a red garment into his laundry to turn all his yellow shirts a sickly orange. Dipper would replace Bills pens with invisible ink causing him to loose all the notes of the class. 

It wasn't until their fourth year of college, that the two didn't have a class together. Every year they had at least one class together, but oddly they were left alone. No one to criticize for their hobo-ish style. No one to laugh at when ground coffee is replaced with dirt. 

They were out of each others hair, something they both thought was something they wanted. Two weeks after the new semester started they had bumped into each other at the school store. They went to lunch that day, and every day after. 

That is what leads us to a friendly disagreement three years later. 

“Bill I know it’s our three year anniversary but can I please go to sleep?” Dipper is weakly pulling his hand out of his boyfriends grasp. 

“Pinetree please, I know you're tired but I worked hard on the dinner, and I never cook.” Bill did have a point. He hated cooking dinner. 

“I just got back-”

“From the Winchester house, I know,” Bill pulled Dipper into a hug resting his head on top of the mop of brown hair, “I also know how you hate Celeste and like to rant over dinner about her latest scripted encounter.” 

Dipper melts into the hug, "Okay you win, she was a huge pain this trip." 

Bill leads Dipper into the living room, a cozy room with a fireplace and a sectional. The TV is off and the fire is a low crackle, just enough light to illuminate the pillows and blankets that have been set up as a little nest. 

"Bill you didn't need to do all this," Dipper says quietly looking over their redecorated living room. 

“Babe, I took today and tomorrow off for our anniversary. I would do anything to show how much I love you.” Bill hugged Dipper and lead him to the middle of the living room nest. “Now sit, I need to go get the food.” 

Dipper sat down with his back to the couch and watched the fire cackle while he waited. Dipper was lost in thought when Bill came back into the room, his thoughts had drifted to when they first met. There was no reason that they had started the little feude they had, it bugged Dipper at first how Bill would look over his shoulder and see his notebook covered in research on monsters and ghosts. He would chuckle and say a show about them wouldn't live passed a season or two and Dipper would retaliate and say because the personalities they had for the stars were bland, and that it was so obviously scripted. 

As the years went on Bill began to support Dipper in his endeavor to create the show he wanted, and while he is a star on a paranormal hunting show it is still very scripted, something he hated about the show. 

“Pinetree, watcha thinkin’ about?” Bill had set two small trays with plates of spaghetti next to each other on the ground and a bottle of wine in between. 

“Just about how we meet.” Dipper took the wine glass from his boyfriend. 

The pair fell into silence as they got comfortable, Dipper leaning against the other as they dug into their dinner. 

“So tell me about Celeste, what was her attitude like on this trip?” Bill leaned back bringing the other with him. Chest to back so Bill could play with the slightly curly brown hair of his partner. 

“She messed it up again! I know she has a personality of dimwit that she has to keep up for the cameras, but even when their off she's not much brighter!” Dipper began to talk with his hands, they would flail and make a scene come alive. “I was using the spirit box to try and reach Sara, the houses old owner, and the box reacts to radio waves. I got something to talk through it but she just had to take a call and that messed with the box!” 

Dipper went on about all the ways Celeste had disrupted and falsified any evidence he could have possibly gotten from the house. He was convinced that Celest was just sent down by corporate to mess with his findings and create false tension in the show. 

Bill just hummed along carding his fingers through the brown hair. They both had busy schedules, with Dipper being a TV personality and Bill as a business broker, they both traveled. Anytime they could spend just enjoying the others company was always cherished. 

As the yawns became more common and Dipper had stopped talking with his hands as animatedly Bill started his plan. 

He shifts taking a hand out of his boyfriend's hair and slips it under the couch. Dipper doesn't stop his tiered rambling and Bill is thankful for that. 

He had stashed a small box under the couch before and he was searching for it blindly now. Heart skipping a beat as his finger touch the velvety box. This was it, this is what he's been waiting for. Shifting again he says, "Pinetree, you know I love you very much, and I would do just about anything for you." 

"Bill, I know you love me, and I love you too, but where is this going?" Dipper rubbed his eyes yawning again. 

"I just like hearing you say it." He wrapped his arms around the smaller one and held the velvet box in his hand, "Mason Dipper Pines, I have loved you since I first saw you though it might not have seemed like it, so will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Bill had barely made it through his question before Dipper had yelled yes. "Oh Bill I will marry you!" He had turned to face his partner and without any warning crashed their lips together.


End file.
